The Riders (DoT Side Aftermath Story)
by WhenStarsLie
Summary: Eunice Raqueco, a 17-year old teenage girl, found herself in an unusual mess after an ordinary school day. After being rescued by a boy, she was brought to a camp where she crossed paths with a powerful organization of demigods. As she tried to find her place in the organization, they got tangled in an unexpected situation. Will they be able to uncover the truth or will the answer
1. Introduction

**First off, I would like to apologize for my inactivity in updating the last book for the Daughter of Hera trilogy. This, I offer you dear readers, one of apologies for the delay. Worry not that the last book be spoiled here. I will make sure to publish chapters not are fully spoiler-free.**

**I would like to thank everyone for supporting the Daughter of Hera series. You guys are always the best! Without such supportive readers like you, writers like me would never get inspired to continue writing. Some of you might be wondering what will happen after so, here's a little side story that took place a year after the main story. Of course, the main character will be different but don't worry, some of the characters from the main story will appear in this side story. This will likely only be one book. Always read my notes for updates. Okay~Let's get started.**

* * *

All people think that having powers and fighting monsters were definitely awesome. _True_. But I tell you, once you're in our situation, you _will wish_ that you have a normal life instead.

Among all demigod organizations, we are the fewest yet the most powerful. Only those that have the true courage and undying will to sacrifice their lives for the sake of the world are _chosen_. Our fellow demigods looked up at us, but they _will never understand_ the vows we uphold and the duties we keep.

Unlike the others, we _never_ rest.

Fear do not have a place in our hearts.

Duty is our _life_.

Loyalty is our _code_.

We are the _sword_ and the _shield_ of Olympus.

The _protectors_ of its eternal legacy.

We are...The Riders.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - And The Award for Having the Creepiest Stalkers Goes To...**

* * *

Eunice Raqueco

* * *

I lazily scribbled on my notebook, barely listening to the teacher's lecture, and glanced at the window overlooking the soccer field. The sky was a lazy color of grey and the sun barely shone beneath the thick layer of clouds. A gust of wind passed by and carried with it the brittle autumn leaves. I pulled my jacket closer to my body, sighing at the cold season. As I was about to look back at the blackboard, I caught a glimpse of a hazy figure standing on the field. I looked back but the figure vanished, just like it always did since it started appearing at my line of vision a week ago. I stared at the empty soccer field, waiting. It never came back. It never did every time I looked at it directly. I almost jumped off my seat when the teacher slammed his book on the table. He pointed and berated us for zoning and sleeping during class. He warned us that he will mark us fail if he caught anyone sleeping one more time before returning to his lecture. I slumped down and pretended to listen.

The school bell rang. I quickly went out of the classroom, determined to get out of the damned place. As I passed by the lockers, hands grabbed me by the hood of my jacket and pulled me toward a section by the wall. I staggered backward and my back hit the wall. I looked at my captors.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A girl my age with shoulder length jet black hair and brownish black eyes sneered. "If it isn't the Princess. My, aren't we lucky." Her minions of four smirked.

"What do you want, Airah?" I asked, eager to get out of here.

She held out her hand. "The usual." She smiled like a serial killer. Her eyes gleamed darkly. "But since it's you, make it triple."

"I don't have any on me today." I said. "Maybe tomorrow."

She raised one eyebrow. "Who do you think you're fooling?" She grabbed my jacket and pushed me against the wall. "Come on. Spit the money out."

"I told you." I choked. "I don't have any."

"Hey, Airah." One of her friends said. "It seemed she's asking trouble. Why don't we give it to her?"

Airah let go of me and punched me in the gut. I doubled over, coughing. "Don't bother." She said. "She had learned her lesson. I'm sure she will give up next time."

She leaned and lifted my chin. Her long fingernails digging painfully on my skin. "Cross us and you will get more than that." She stood up. _"_Let's go. I don't want to get tangled up with a trouble like her." She and her gang left.

I coughed, leaning hard against the wall. I felt like vomiting. I touched the skin where Airah's fingernails dug itself and saw tiny droplets of blood. As I dabbed the blood with my handkerchief, I felt a chill. I looked around and saw _them_ at the opposite section. I hurried out as they approached toward my direction.

* * *

As I emerged into a busy street, I pulled the hood over my head. Keeping my head down, I joined the rushing crowd. I didn't dare to look behind me. I knew better than that. I slipped through a series of alleys before going to my destination - a tall rectangular modern building with thirty-five floors and polished glass reflecting off sunlight. I passed under the doorway where a huge RQC Trading Corp. made of stainless steel was placed. I emerged in a wide lobby and passed the reception counter, ignoring the employees' greetings. I rode the elevator up to the fifteenth floor and walked at the dead end where a huge double doors was placed. I pulled out an ID and tapped it on the identifier screen beside the doors. The screen produced a loud beep and the doors opened. Pulling off my hood, I entered quietly.

A wide room with polished tiled floor and whitewashed walls greeted me. Series of bookshelves were on my right while pictures and awards hung at the opposite wall. At the center of the room was two long semicircular red sofas facing a single coffee table at the center. A huge rectangular carpet was under the end. Further back was a table with a computer and a pile of papers on top. Sitting before it was a woman.

The woman looked up from her work and stood up. She approached with a smile. "Welcome back, dear." She hugged me. When she let go, she frowned as she noticed the red lines on my chin. She touched it gently. I winced in pain. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, Mom. Just a little accident." I lied.

Her face turned serious. "You're lying. What really happened?"

"I told you. It's just a little accident. I tripped. That's all." I insisted.

"Eun." No one calls me Eun except my mom. It's her simple way to show her concern and affection for me. I suddenly felt guilty lying to her. Sometimes, I think that she's not my real mom. She's way too kind and sociable unlike me. I don't give a damn on anything. Plus, she's too beautiful to have a daughter like me. Her long blonde hair and soft brown eyes contrasted my dark neck length hair and dull brown eyes. I don't have the same regal face and kind smile like hers. Just looking at my face, people already knows that I'm no good. I don't deny that. I always get into trouble. Not that I care.

"I'm fine, Mom." I said, barely looking at her. "I'm just here to visit. I will be going home after."

She sighed in defeat but I knew she wouldn't let the topic drop so easily. "Alright. Just be careful on the way, alright?"

I nodded. I kissed her cheek and went out. As leave, I felt her worried eyes boring down on me. I glanced at her as the doors closed behind me. My home was just a half an hour bus trip away from my family's main corporation building. It was three-story beige and dark brown modern house with one-way windows and a wide yard. As I inserted the key to the gate door, I heard a distant loud clang. I looked around and saw the figure standing at the far corner of the street. It was the first time I looked at it directly without it disappearing. I felt a sudden chill. I hurried went inside and into the house, slamming the door loudly. I peeked through the one-way windows but saw no figure. I leaned against the wall as I waited for my heart to settle. I glanced back at the empty street before settling down.

Mom returned later than usual. I don't mind. It's not like she has other choice. Ever since my Dad left when I was still in my mother's womb, she had been working hard for both of us. All of that hard work had paid off and now, my mom's trading company is one of the largest in the country. _Not that I care._ But everyone was making a big deal out of it, acting out all nice but in reality, just wanted to benefit from it. _I hate it. I hate them. I hate everyone._ Most of the time, I wished that I wasn't born at all.

After washing and getting in my pajamas, I settled on the wide ledge of the window in my room. The room was dark except for the lamp on the bedside table. As I stared to the bright lights of the city, I caught again a glimpse of the figure standing just outside the gate. And for the record, it was the second time I was able to see it directly. I leaned in closer, blinking at the figure. For a moment, it shifted, turning its head upward to my direction. I jumped in surprise. _No...that's impossible. It shouldn't see me through the one-way windows._ But it stared at me like it can. But the most surprising was, it gestured with its hands. A simple message.

_You're in danger._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - I Got Kidnapped By Hyperactive and Scary Weirdos**

* * *

Friday. A day closest to temporary freedom yet the most torturing of all. Classes went through the usual routine but I couldn't take my mind off last night. The message of the figure was short yet clear. _You're in danger. _A lot of questions crowded my mind. _Why am __I__ in danger? Who or what is after me? What do they want from me? What did __I__ do for them to hurt me? _Add to that, I haven't seen the figure since last night. I felt relieved and scared at the same time, like I was expecting someone to come after me but didn't. Because of that, I decided to head home immediately. I will just call Mom and tell her I'm not feeling good. Luckily, Airah and her band of goons weren't around the same section yesterday, that's why I managed to went out without any problem.

As soon as I got home, I made sure the front gate and all doors in the house were locked. I don't know if I'm getting paranoid but I kept looking through the window, expecting someone or something. Maybe _them _or the figure. I don't know.

Night came but Mom hasn't returned yet. She called and said that she might not be able to go home for the night. I didn't insist for her to go home or else, she will ask if something's up. I don't want to bother her too much. I hung up and picked up a magazine. I needed to do something to get my mind off my crazy predicament.

But as I flipped through the first pages, the lights flickered out. _A blackout? _I peered out and saw the lights outside were still on. _Mom just paid for the electrical bill three days ago._ _Maybe __something__ happened with the main fuse. _I took a flashlight from the emergency cabinet at the corner of the living room.I went down the basement and looked through the fuse boxes. All were switched on. There's no sign of any problems. _Then, what is it?_

Up above, I heard a loud bang. I stared at the ceiling above. My heart began to hammer in my chest. _A thief? _I looked around for anything I could use to defend myself. I saw a thin metal pipe and grabbed it. I flicked the flashlight off and slipped quietly upstairs. The lights are still out but the light from the full moon made it possible to see. I peered but saw nothing. I looked around, the kitchen, the living room, and the restrooms to no avail. I heard another crash like glass shattering and rushed toward the living room where I found a window shattered. Shards of glass glinted in the dark. That's when I felt the malevolent chill. I sharply around and saw _them. _In the dark, they glowed in ghastly light. Their eyes were hollow sockets of void black and their jaws unhinged. They approached me with outstretched skeletal hands. I backed away, terrified.

"G-Go away! Leave me alone!"

I swung the pipe but it only passed through them. As their cracked fingernails reached out for my neck, they suddenly vanished into thin air. A chorus of voices whispered in my ear. _You cannot escape forever. We will come for you. Your destiny, your death, awaits you._

Footsteps approached me. A voice spoke up. "Are you alright?"

I looked up and through the moonlight, I finally got a better view of the figure last night. It was a boy, a year older than me, with slightly spiked light brown hair and viridian green eyes. He wore a purple t-shirt with a golden laurel and the letters SPQR on the center and ripped jeans. A tattoo was imprinted on his forearm. He held a golden sword on one hand. He offered me his other hand. I hesitantly took it.

He looked at me up and down. "Oh. So you're a Roman too, just like me. I see."

I looked at him with confusion. "Roman? What are you talking about?"

He waved his hand. "Later." He smiled and held out his free hand. "But first, I'm Darren Hayes, son of Victoria." He looked up the night sky. He frowned. "Looks like we need to leave now." He grabbed my hand and jumped through the broken window. He dragged me in the middle of the yard before letting go. He placed two fingers on his lips and whistled.

"W-Wait! What are you-"

He waved his hand without looking at me. "Ask questions later." He tilted his head like he was looking for something above.

"I'm not coming with you." I said.

He turned and smirked. "Sorry. Not going to happen. Besides, I'm not bringing you anywhere. I have other demigods to rescue." His eyes gleamed mischievously. "I hope you're not afraid of heights."

"Huh?" That's when I saw a huge flying figure approaching behind him. My eyes widened. It swooped in and grabbed me by its talons. He waved goodbye at me as he grew smaller and distant.

I screamed and kicked. Below, the buildings grew smaller and clouds began to surround me. My ears was filled with the loud flapping of wings and the whistling of the wind. From above me, a female voice spoke up, strong and commanding. "Calm down there or we'll drop you."

I looked up but barely made out anything from my captor's identity who was clad in black from head to toe. The hood of her parka covered her head and a mask concealed the lower part of her face. She wore skinny jeans and combat boots. Her hands was covered with a pair of fingerless gloves. A bow and a quiver of arrows were slung on her shoulder and a silver necklace hung on her neck. From the bright moonlight, I saw a violet armband trimmed with gold at the edges on her right arm. At the center was a golden omega symbol encircled with gold laurel leaves. A SPQR was inside the omega symbol. The golden words CAMP JUPITER were under the omega and the laurel.

"W-Who are you?" I stammered.

I didn't see her smile but her amber eyes twinkled in amusement. "You will find out soon enough...if you managed to survive in the Wolf House." With that, we silently soared into the night.


End file.
